


[Podfic] Cause of Death

by dodificus



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Comeplay, Humiliation, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes, Underwear Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-06
Updated: 2012-11-06
Packaged: 2017-11-18 03:24:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 25
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/556349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dodificus/pseuds/dodificus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It turns out that although Stiles may be the one who’s been caught wearing panties, he isn’t the only one with an awkward boner, and that makes him feel a whole lot better about this situation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Cause of Death

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Cause of Death](https://archiveofourown.org/works/541653) by [Fr333bird](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fr333bird/pseuds/Fr333bird). 



**Length:** 28:35  
 **File Size:** 30.7 MB (mp3) | 13 (m4b)  
 **Download (right click and save):** [mp3](http://podfic.jinjurly.com/audfiles/032012110701.zip) | [m4b](http://podfic.jinjurly.com/audfiles/052012112104.zip)

Podbook compiled by cybel  
Cover by cybel


End file.
